


Nothing to be scared of [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've got nothing to be scared of, you have no reason to cry. I am not going to leave you, you are not going to die..." ps the first fanvid this year :) Eh… new year, the same masochistic me xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to be scared of [vid]




End file.
